kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ventus (DwtDS)
Ventus is a Main Character in Deal with the Devil Series and one of the three Main characters of Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, following his entrapment in a magical Coma generated from the shattering of his and Vanitas's hearts following the Destruction of the incomplete χ-blade, for ten years Ventus slept while the remaining Darkness that was once called Vanitas and its own shattered heart preserved his body and mind. Biography Pre-Birth By Sleep Ventus's Homeworld is largely unknown but at some point Master Xehanort apprenticed Ventus under his care and allowed him to "inherit" his Keyblade, Ventus thereby came to wield a Keyblade of his own and began training under Master Xehanort in the usage of wielding his Keyblade, given the unique heart that the boy had the quickly maddening and fallen Keyblade Master used him as part of his grand experiment. Master Xehanort began training Ventus brutally, including the summoning of Heartless from the Realm of Darkness to battle the boy and to attempt to force him to use the latent Darkness within his heart as a weapon, the boy refused however to use the Darkness to empower himself and was defeated. Xehanort tore the pure darkness from Ventus's heart leading to the creation of Ventus's opposite: Vanitas, but feeling a moment of pity for the boy provoked Xehanort to take him to his own homeworld, where he was to be left to die in peace. Fate would have other plans however as Ventus pulled through from his weakened state but lost his memories as Xehanort's apprentice as a result, seeing the light that could be kindled with Ventus, Xehanort took Ventus to Master Eraqus to complete his training. He continued to train for many years, alongside friends and fellow apprentices Terra and Aqua, since that day. Birth By Sleep Ventus trained up to the final days before his own downfall and from day one he became introduced to Vanitas, his other half and opposite, a being of pure Darkness that had given birth to the Unversed from his own emotions following their separation. Ventus fought Vanitas and the Unversed across many worlds, against the intentions of his Master and soon came to the realization that he and Vanitas were part of a massive plot by Master Xehanort to reforge the χ-blade and restart the Keyblade War, he approached Eraqus with what he discovered and submitted to his judged fate. However, Terra would intervene in an attempt to protect his friend and using the Power of Darkness both sent Ven away and started a chain of events that led to Eraqus's death at the hands of Master Xehanort, Ven with his friends would battle Xehanort and Vanitas at the Keyblade Graveyard where he would fail to stop Xehanort's plan. Despite this, Ven chose death rather than to be part of Xehanort's scheme if it harmed his friends and so defeated Vanitas within his own heart thus apparently destroying them both, as Ventus's body entered into a coma his injured heart fled to Sora where it would dream for many years. Pre-Kingdom Hearts II Sometime shortly after the destruction of Destiny Island Ven would converse with Kairi through her heart and asked her: "if you had the choice to do anything to save your friends, even if it is something terrible, would you do it?" and he gained new resolve when Kairi confirmed thats she would. About the same time that Sora used the Keyblade of Heart to free Kairi's heart and became a Heartless, Ventus's Heart was also cast free towards his original body and he gained contact with a Darkness Entity that spoke on behalf of the sleeping Kingdom Hearts, it offered him a deal: for two lives to be freed from Darkness there would be a price of two more being cast into Darkness's service. Ventus accepted and used his own life as compensation for that of Aqua which was accepted, Ventus's body was made into that of a Grim via the excess essence and Darkness remaining of Vanitas, one more life would have to be bartered by the time that his friends' fates were resolved. Ventus's body was discovered in the Chamber of Awakening by Xemnas and had a medical examination by Vexen, once it was revealed that Ventus was healthy and changed although unable to awaken, Xemnas had him placed in a Hibernation Capsules (similar to Naminé's Memory Pods) where his body would remain healthy until he finally awakened. Kingdom Hearts II Personality and traits Keyblade Apprentice Ventus is the youngest of the three Keyblade warriors. Personality-wise, he has many similarities with Sora; he's sweet, cheerful, curious, and gets excited at anything new or interesting, but he feels disappointed whenever Aqua and Terra refuse to allow him to join them on their missions because they do not want to put him in "harm's way." When he gives them their passes to Disney Town, he grudgingly mentions that Scrooge McDuck told him to "take two grown-ups," but he doesn't seem to dislike his status as the youngest of the three. He also makes new friends easily in different worlds and really cares about his best friends Terra and Aqua, viewing Terra as an older brother. Ventus is very much unable to cope with Terra turning and subsiding to the darkness in his heart. Some of his traits and personality might have passed on to Sora when his heart joined him. Along with his kind personality, he also shows a lot of bravery, especially evident when he battles Vanitas for the final time, where he promises to fight for his friends no matter what, knowing the fact that he would lose his heart as a result. Sired Grim After speaking with Kairi within Sora's Heart and becoming a Grim by making a deal with an entity of Darkness representing Kingdom Hearts, Ventus's personality suddenly changed and he became a lot more like his Darkness counterpart: Vanitas, he is willing to commit any number of atrocities and to fight against those he once considered friends just to complete his goal of freeing Terra and Aqua from the Darkness. He is cunning and cruel, cold in his alliance with the Organization whom he is using for his own ends to turn Sora into a Grim and barely connects with even Axel or Demyx, he is ruthless in his goals to the point of knowing of Riku's deformed existence in the form of Ansem the Seeker of Darkness and seeking to trap him countless times along his own journey. Despite all this, Ventus seems to have some kind of compassionate like for Sora and seemingly wishes the desire for Sora to join him probably not only to complete the deal he had been given but also to have a companionship he would otherwise be denied since becoming what he was, Ventus seems to be impressed by Sora and enjoys challenging him to fights and drawn out "games" (a playful term he inherited from Vanitas) across the world Sora is then visiting. Ventus does seem to feel some degree of remorse from his actions and has stated that he would never hurt innocents intentionally, this is evident from the fact when he refuses to join Shan-Yu in his ravaging of a helpless town however he won't resist beating down even innocents if they raise a weapon against him, Ventus is also willing to put his goal temporarily on hold when fighting for the good of the Worlds (e.g. stopping Xemnas's plans). Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Keyblader Category:Darkness users Category:Males Physical Appearance Ventus bears an uncanny resemblance to Roxas, bearing identical facial features. Further highlighting this resemblance is Ventus's outfit, which is strikingly similar to Roxas's own Twilight Town clothes. He wears a jacket that resembles a fusion of Roxas's jacket (white on the right side) and Sora's jacket in Kingdom Hearts II (black on the left side), also reminiscent of the Yin and Yang symbol. The collar of the jacket is red and pleated, again, similar to the collar on Roxas's own jacket. Underneath this, he wears what appears to be a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He wears a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also has a chunk of dull green and blue armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest, and another piece of armor on his left shoulder. Master Eraqus wears a similar piece of armor, though more blue-green, and more obvious. Ventus's pants are also similar to the pants Roxas wore, though Ven's balloon outward slightly before closing up about halfway down his legs, similar to caprice pants. These pants are colored in shades of grey, black, and white. He also wears an ornate, dull green and blue piece of armor on his upper-left arm, along with a black and white checkered wristband that is, once again, strikingly similar to Roxas's, but with white edges as opposed to Roxas's black-edged wristband. Like Aqua, he wears two criss-crossing straps on his chest, on which he wears a silver Keyblade Master emblem. His boots are rather odd when compared to Aqua's and Terra's, as they resemble an armored version of normal street shoes in shades of dull green and blue. In Deal with the Devil, Ventus now permanently wears his Keyblade Armor when outside of his "home base", a contrast to Terra's Lingering Sentiment only being Keyblade Armor. Ventus's suit of armor shares the coloration of the pieces he normally wears, predominantly sporting shades of green and gold. In this suit, Ventus sometimes adds a yellow cape to his outfit that is discolored, almost appearing rusted. The armor on his knee is gold and bears a sharp, upward-pointing hook on the outer side of each one. Ventus's helmet has a notably different design from Aqua and Terra's, appearing more squashed and flat at the top. His helmet also has two prongs on either side of his head which point backwards and angle diagonally upward. Abilities Ventus is a skilled opponent and particularly aggressive since becoming a Grim, he retains his speedy fighting style although he often swaps the direction he is holding his Keyblade (i.e. backhanded, fronthanded) and has added the vicious power of Darkness to his speedy attacks making him very lethal, he retains his skill with magic which has only increased as of late due to gaining the capacity for Dark magic. Weapon Ventus starts out with a Kingdom Key D called "Light Seeker" (ライトシーカー Raito Shīkā?), showing his alignment to the Darkness and the flip in his personality, in the form of a single Keyblade. Later, Ventus gains a Key Chain that allows him to update "Light Seeker" into its Oblivion-equivalent form: "Void Gear", the Keyblade that had belonged to Vanitas. Trivia *'Ventus' is Latin for "Wind". Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Keyblader Category:Darkness users Category:Males